Don't Be That Way
by TheShippingCompany
Summary: Auron x Rikku. Kinda follows along with story, but I have a bad memory..hehe. About how they notice eachother more as they go along the pilgrimage. I'm not good at making summarys so just read on ok? Reviews would be really nice!
1. Came to Shore

Don't Be That Way  
  
By: TheShippingCompany  
  
AuthorNotethingy: Okidoki well, this is my first fanfic about FFX so be good! No bad, evil, down with auron and rikku comments please! Well I hope you enjoy it too!  
  
And uh....what's a disclaimer??? Okay well byebye!  
  
Chapter 1: Came to Shore  
  
After hearing that Shoopuf story Auron told him, he felt embarassed and wanted to take a walk. On the road to Guadosalam, he saw the ocean and the sand. And, there seemed to be something else there too. A.....person? He jogged over to the body and saw a strange style of clothing he hadn't seen in a while.  
  
"Huh?" The person stood up, and started removing the clothing that protected her from the water. Tidus just looked at her, confused. When she removed her goggles, she drew in a sigh. "Man, I thought I was going to die back there." " Rikku! How are you?" She rubbed her neck. "Terrible." He tilted his head to one side. "Why's that?" Rikku made a stare that could petrify a man. "It's cause of you!" "Me? Why?" "You attacked me!" " Oh that's because you were trying to kidnap Yuna!"  
  
"Hmph, it's not what you think." She looked away. Just as she was about to explain, Yuna and her guardians came.  
  
"Who's this? A friend of yours Tidus?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Yeah, this is Rikku, she's an Al bhe...heh.hehe..heh."  
  
Lulu stood next to Yuna and whispered something in her ear. "Rikku, can I speak to you for a just a bit?" Yuna motioned her hand towards her. "Sure Yunie."  
  
As she walked over to Lulu and Yuna, the rest of the guardians were about to follow, but Rikku turned around. "Sorry! Girls only."  
  
The men rolled their eyes, while in the far corner Auron was looking at the three girls with interest. He walked over to them as he thought that they would need his guidance.  
  
"Sir Auron, I would like for Rikku to my guardian." Auron looked over to the Al Bhed then to Yuna. She better be worth it, he thought. He walked over towards Rikku. As he came closer to Rikku, she felt that she had to be afraid since he did look like a monk and had this intimidating look with him. His facial features took the cake. That scarred eye, that didn't seem that bad if you've seen his opened one that looked at you as if you were prey.  
  
"Look at me." His voice was sturdy and right to the point. Rikku was looking down at the time since she was so afraid of what he might do if he found out who she was. But she thought she could get away with it if she looked up with her eyes closed. Which was totally incorrect. "Open your eyes." She tightened when she heard that. She just opened one eye reluctantly hoping for the best. He showed a hint of a smile seeing that the girl was so afraid. "As I thought."  
  
She didn't know what to make out of those words. "No good?" He studied her. "Are you certain?"  
  
With that, she smiled. "One hundred percent! So can I?" She pleaded with her most adorable eyes. Disgusted, Auron turned away. "If Yuna wishes it."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
After all the unbearable nervousness, Rikku just let out. "Oh man I'm so glad! Happy to be on the team guys!"  
  
Wakka smiled. "Well I'm for it, the more the merrier I say!" "Right-O! And I'll just have to be the merriest!"  
  
Auron started walking the path to Guadosalam and the rest of the group followed also.  
  
Rikku was studying all the guardians. So, this is how they are huh? I guess I can see why Yunie picked these guys. They're pretty cool! ...............Except for that guy over there. Man, he's in need of a fun boost. And I know exactly who can do that......heheh......  
  
She slowly inched toward the man in the red coat and looked at him studying more of his features. Auron noticed this and Hmphed.  
  
"Hi! I'm Rikku and I'm guessing you're Auron right?" She offered her hand out, but no response or action was returned. Disappointed but not defeated, she continued with her conversation with this strange and moody looking man. "How come you don't talk that much? Did something happen earlier, or did I offend you in any way? Cause I don't think I did mean-"She was cut short.  
  
"NO, nothing is wrong. This is how I always am. I don't plan on making any friendship with you either. I am concentrating on what do next once we reach Guadosalam. Leave me alone"  
  
Whoa, that just HAS to be the grumpiest guy EVER! Rikku thought. "Well excuuuuuse me! I wasn't being mean or anything was I? What did I ever do to you? If you just wanted to be left alone, you could've at least said it nicely."  
  
Auron just walked on ignoring the now irritated Al Bhed.  
  
"You know what, fine, I don't care. I won't talk to you either!" She held her head up high, crossed her arms, and started walking faster. I don't care! If he wants to be that way, I'll let him! I have plenty of friends now...losing him wont make a difference. Would it? Well, I guess I could give him another chance, I don't want give Yunie more problems in this pilgrimage than she already has.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Who is this girl who keeps on bothering me?? Auron thought to himself. I mean I know I was a bit harsh, but let's face it, I'm not exactly the friendliest man in Spira. The last pilgrimage was to fault. Not to forget that I'm an unsent. Auron sighed. He knew a lot about fighting, anger, hate, and strength. But this friendship thing was something totally different. It was something he wasn't used to. Even thought he had Braska as a friend ( and Jecht....) they both had died. And besides, they were guys, he hadn't much luck with women.  
  
And love,........he might as well die one more time if he ever pulled a stunt like love. It just wasn't his thing. Could he ever give it at least a shot? And I mean the friendship. Love is out of the question.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So, you're staying?" Tidus asked. "I do not belong there." Auron sat down and looked at the ground. "Huh, okay then."  
  
Rikku looked at Auron. "Um Tidus? I think I'll stay too" "Now you? What's up?" Rikku took an interest at her surroundings. " Memories are nice, but that's all they are. I like to keep my memories inside."  
  
Tidus shrugged and went inside. Okay, now's my chance! Rikku went and sat over next to Auron. Auron just took a quick glance at her and looked away again. What does she want from me now? Oh, I'm guessing this is the friend thing. Well I guess I could say something. "What do you want?" He smacked his head mentally. Smooth Auron. "Ok you! What is your problem? I just came to have a decent conversation with you, and all you do is shoo me away? Well its not workin' mister! I'm gonna talk to you right now!" Auron sighed. This might take a while.  
  
"So Auron, what's up?" She seems to be back to normal, he noticed. "Hey Auron, wait a sec, I thought I saw something." He raised an eyebrow. "Huh wow, I never saw that."  
  
"Saw what?" What's up with this Al Bhed? She studied him some more. "Heeyy, you actually look pretty cute, you know?" And with that, he blushed the heck out of himself. "E-Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it like that! Well I mean I did but ...well you know." "I think I understand" After that, he didn't say another word. Man, this is great Rikku, how are you going to figure him out now that you've scared him like that. But actually I couldn't help myself; I mean he WAS pretty cute for his age. Wait, how old is he? I'm guessing he's in his 30's maybe. And how old am I? 16? He's not even twice my age. And what's even more surprising is that I'm not bothered with it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
What did she just say?!?!? That I was, cute? But, what can she see about me that isn't ugly? "Thank...you."  
  
Rikku looked up at him. "Huh?" "I guess I haven't been complimented about that before." She smiled. "Well that's surprising." He blushed again. "Oh! You just look so innocent when you blush! This seems like a proper moment; give me a hug!" He widened his eye and fiddled with his hands a bit. "Why?" Rikku scratched her head. "Well, why not?" Auron thought for an answer, and as soon as he had one, he really looked at her. He could see why Tidus, checked her out a few times before. She was quite the site to see. Her hair was a soft blonde rolled into a bun with two braids flowing down her back. And like a lot of Al Bheds, she was a nice shape. But it was those eyes that made me go into a trance. They had a swirl that was so inviting and seducing. It could change her emotions so quickly and you either wanted to comfort her, or play with her.  
  
Rikku saw Auron just staring at her and it was making her feel a bit uncomfortable so she decided to lighten up the mood a bit. She smiled. "So like, why don't you ever smile?" He blinked. "Smiling is something I don't do. There isn't any time for that." "Ha! Of course there is you silly. There's always time for smiling. Who doesn't smile?? I know I do!" She grinned. "Well, Kimarhi doesn't." Rikku snickered. "I don't think Kimarhi can smile! But who knows." Rikku was about to say something else but just then the group came back. "Hey guys, so how'd it go?" But they didn't answer her when they saw Lord Jyscal trying pop out of the Farplane. Auron grunted in pain. "Yuna, send him!" Rikku noticed this and got suspicious and worried. After Yuna sent the poor Jyscal dude, a sphere was left which Yuna picked up and kept.  
  
"So.....where are we going next?" Tidus asked. "Next, we going to the Thunder Plains." Rikku cringed when she heard the word. "So, like do we have to go there?" Lulu looked at her. "It's the only way." The Al Bhed sighed. "Oh, alright." She said in depressed tone. I have a feeling Auron's gonna start not liking me once we get to the......Thunderplains...........EEP. –sweatdrop- 


	2. Thunder Plains and Games

Author: Tada! Another chapter! I mean, who doesn't like the Thunder Plains? It's one my favorite parts! Yay! -coughcoughhack- Geez, I gots a cold. No, I can't give in, must- write-chapter!  
  
Ah, and my first review! –Giddy- Yes, pathetic I know one review but still! I happy because it's a good review! Ok, story time!  
  
Chapter 2: Thunder Plains and Games  
  
BOOM! (Or is it crackle? Well, you know the story, lighting thing comes down!) "Oh no, we're here." Rikku whimpered and thought of all the possibilities of getting hit. Another bolt struck and she screamed but no one seemed to notice. "So, how are we supposed to cross that?" Tidus wasn't scared, but curious. "See the lightning rod towers? The lightning is drawn to them, hopefully." Rikku didn't like the sound of 'hopefully'. She wanted 'positive'." We head north, not too near and not too far from the towers, ya?" "Meaning we should avoid wide, open areas."  
  
Maybe, if I try making up something they'll go back? She wondered. Lightning hit again. "Uh hey guys! I think I forgot something in Guadosalam." "You mention this just now?" Everybody else sighed. Auron smirked. "It was nice knowing you." "Oh! Ok ok I'll go!" She groaned. ." She put herself in the center of the group so if the lightning struck, it would have struck the group. -_-; But when heard thunder, she yelped and clung onto Tidus. Tidus panicked. "AHH! Do you mind?" She looked up and smiled. "Nope." He sighed and kept on walking. A bolt hit the tower. Wakka looked up. "Whoa, that was a close one!" Wakka exclaimed and smiled at Rikku. "Stop kidding around." Lulu glared at him. Wakka backed away. "Yes ma'am." Rikku stuck her tongue out. Rikku was getting really agitated by this guy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok first off, he's all happy like Tidus and I. Which is totally fine. The more the merrier right? She rolled her eyes. But those 'ya's and that accent just....Arrrgh! And now! He mocks me! I'm gonna get him someday. She laughed wickedly and thought evily.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Heh heh heh heh heh.." Wakka stared at her. "Hmm? What's wrong?" That was Rikku's evil laughter. "Eh heh heh heh heh." Tidus raised his eyebrow. "Heh heh heh, you're giving me the creeps!" A huge bolt of lightning stuck not to far from where they stood. Rikku screamed and crawled to Tidus. "I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there! Please?" She gave her most honest and innocent look. Some of them gave in, but Auron...well he was just being Auron. "This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly." "I know, but just for a little while?" Auron knew she wasn't going to stop but went ahead anyway.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Why does this Al Bhed persist on making this pilgrimage more difficult than the last one? Auron thought. As if Rikku read his mind, she looked for a rock to throw at the red guardian, but there wasn't. "Heh, well? What now?" Tidus asked and Rikku still hanged on Tidus.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Soon, they were near the place and Rikku gave it one last shot. "Pretty please? Just for a few minutes?" The group looked at her. Some feeling guilty, and others just plain annoyed. "I'm too young to die!" Rikku cried. They glanced back and started again while Tidus was still with her. Rikku looked at him and Tidus smiled. "I'm with ya." Rikku felt better and continued. "You're mean, cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you!" Wakka thought. What do our moms have anything to do with this?  
  
Rikku put her hands on her hips. "Are you having fun doing this to me?" Finally Auron turned around. "Fine, we rest, she's worse than the storm." Rikku jumped for joy. "YES! Thanks a lot!" She wrapped her arms around his waist. He felt discomfort and broke the connection.  
  
"I'm ....a little tired. Do you have a room available?" Yuna gave a nervous look to the clerk. "Ah, lady summoner, yes just over that way." Yuna nodded. "Thank you." She walked to the room and closed the door. Meanwhile, Rikku was explaining to Tidus about her fear of thunder. But over in the corner, a silent red guardian was watching her with a plethora of thoughts going through his mind.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I....I don't know what to do. She's so different from the rest. I can't really explain how she is, though I have an idea. It's strange and yet so wonderful. I'm guessing this is how it feels to be in love? But that's insane, I haven't even talked to her that much. And still, somehow it's like I knew her forever. Auron was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Rikku walking over towards him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello?" Rikku tilted her head meet the gaze of her clueless guardian. Auron snapped his head up and looked at her. He walked away and asked the clerk if any more rooms were vacant. "You are in luck sir. The last room is over that way." He nodded and disappeared from Rikku's sight. A little heartbroken, she slugged her way back to Tidus who was just about to go to Yuna's room. "Um, Tidus?" He turned around and glanced at her. "Yeah? What's up?" He noticed the look on her face and was concerned. When she forgot to answer, Tidus spoke again. "Rikku, is something wrong? Because you know you can always tell me." Rikku let out a long sigh.  
  
"I know what love is. But why does it have to be so confusing and hard at times?" Tidus smirked. "Is this someone I know?" Splotches of red came to her cheeks. "No no not at all! Just you know...wondering?" She laughed a bit nervously. "Well Rikku, if you know what love is, you should also know that, some people have a hard time letting it out or they just don't know how. Some people don't notice the little clues that other people give and so they ask this question." Tidus placed his hands on her sholders. He leaned in a little and Rikku widened her eyes. "Or maybe," Tidus hugged her neck as if it was a pillow. "You're just trying too hard. Try letting him be the one doing things for once."  
  
Rikku closed her eyes and felt very warm inside. "Thanks Ti." He let go of her and looked at her again. "Go get him!" She saluted and grinned. "Yes sir!" After that huge boost of inspiration, she marched over to Auron's door. Rikku hesitated a little before knocking and waited for a door to open. But no answer. "Auron?" She said in a little voice. She reached for the handle and found that the door was unlocked. The Al Bhed used her most quiet footsteps to walk in since the lights were out. Apparently it was working, but to her dismay, lightning crashed so close to the window of the room, her legs gave out and met the ground with a thud.  
  
"Ohhh, stupid lightning and your lights." Suddenly she heard a slight chuckle and gasped. "Didn't know lightning could do that to you. Maybe next time I'll use that to my advantage."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Whoa! Did that just come out of Auron's mouth!?!!? Very weird and yet.....very sexy! Rikku giggled to herself. Man I think I could get the hang of this. He shall soon be mine! Hehehe...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He stood against the window making himself visible in the darkness. "Why did you come here?" She got and brushed legs off. "Well um, I thought it was pretty weird ya know? When you walked out and came here so I decided to follow you." Auron nodded. "About the incident earlier, my behavior was unnecessary and crude," She made a devilsh grin on her face. She paced in a little circle. "Yes? Continue.." Auron grunted. She wanted him to just say it didn't she. "And, I am sorry then I guess."  
  
She tried to make herself beam. "Really?" What does she want from me?? Does she want me to beg for forgiveness?? "Yes Rikku, really." She stopped and looked at him with a sincere look that made him pause.  
  
He saw her skin in the moonlight as it glittered with radiance and wonder. His eye traveled up to her face. He had never imagined such beauty from an Al Bhed. Though he had nothing against them, it just amazed him how exquisite she could be. Her hair was a sea of gold that was flowing behind her green spiraling eyes. They especially sparkled in the moonlight. He was just so drawn to them and sometimes made him forget everything that was pain and grief to him. All there was now was this young Al Bhed girl and Auron.  
  
He got up from his position from the window and came towards her. Rikku just stood there. She could tell he was examining her but she never felt so much emotion coming out of a single person. Her eyes fluttered as he came closer until she could feel his breath across her face.  
  
Unfortunately, nosy little voice came up to his mind started speaking. Auron, she is still a child. You would ruin her life. She's not right for you...blahblahblahblah.. Just as he was about to kiss her, he stopped and stepped back. She creased her eyebrows. "What's wrong?" He turned to the door and started walking. "Auron! Answer me!" He stopped. "You're...too young." Rikku scoffed. "Is that what you really think of me? Well, then I feel sorry for you Auron." She strode past him and ran out in a furious manner. Auron sighed and slapped himself mentally. I can't believe I just said that. But, I'm sure it was for her to be safe.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rikku took a peak out the door. "It's not stopping is it?" She thought about Auron. I hate him. I'll never forgive him for saying that. A friend is all I would ever take him for. That's all. She kept telling herself that so she could get him out of her mind. "Don't tell me you were hoping it would? Fine, stay here." He got over me pretty quickly, well I'll show him. "Alright already, but you don't have to say it like that, you know. No, you know what? I don't care anymore! Say whatever you want." She walked out the door with tears in her eyes.  
  
For once, Auron was so confused and didn't know what to do. One part wanted him to just stay put until Yuna wants to leave, and the other wanted to run out the door to find her and comfort her. He decided that he wasn't going to be long so he ran off in search of Rikku. "Rikku!" He called out her name for several times until he discontinued and almost gave up. As he headed back, he saw a shivering figure sitting beside of the lightning towers.  
She glanced up and sobbed even more. "Go away! I want nothing to do with you!" Auron carefully walked up to her and thought of something he could do to make her pain leave. He rested his hand on her shoulder that made her flinch. "Rikku, I-"  
  
"Don't Auron, don't try to cheer me up when I know you're just going to hurt me again. I know you still want to but, I'm just not sure anymore. And, I have to go now." She got up and brushed herself off and gazed at him but looked away before another tear could come out. He reached for her hand as she was about to leave. "Rikku, please stay." Those words gave her a jolt of emotion. She squeezed her eyes tight so she could shun away anything that came to her mind. "Auron, it's just...I don't think you know how I feel anymore."  
  
Rikku sprinted away without taking a glance back. That may be true Rikku, but I know one thing, I won't let you go like that. Not until I've told you how I really feel about you. 


End file.
